Racer Chaser
by Cherrylips232
Summary: When Mariam Heard her brother had died because of racing in the busy streets of tokyo she never thought it would be to protect her,R&R :
1. Chapter 1

**Racer Chaser**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any The Fast And Furious 1/2/3!Don't sue me!But d o tell me what you think of it so far,I am a Vince Fan you can ask the author of Truth and Lies she is my cousin!Review!**

Prologue:

Mariam Carson Stood there at her brother's coffin tears running down her face,her brother was the only family member that understood her,now he was gone. Fate had dealt her a nasty card,but she knew she would get through it,she just had to. Her mother sat in the corner crying on her fathers shoulder,she sighed and bowed her head.

"Father Henry,Do you think god did this for a reason, i don't mean to question him but,he took someone we all loved dearly,do you think I could possibly go on without my brother Brandon?"She asked the Preacher that had helped their family through many tough times.

"I understand you are going through a very tough time,but remember now your family needs you, i noticed you are the one who holds in the fear and hate,but you need to let it go,don't hold it in,if you ever feel the need to talk,don't ever hesitate to come to me or the other Preachers at the church.."Father Henry tells Mariam and kisses her forehead.

"Thank you,Father Henry"Mariam Says and goes over to her mother to comfort her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Racer Chaser**

**A/N:Hello my faithful readers,I hope you all like my story i am new to writing Fast and the furious stories and i am sure many of you know Supernaturalchica1987 i believe thats how its spelled ,well she is my cousin and she is my detail helper,but i have to ask her first,I hope you like this chapter its took me forever but i think i got it good. Oh and click the little bluish purple button on the bottom and tell me what think.!**

**Yours truly,**

**Cherry :)**

Chapter 1:

"Mom,I'm gonna go for a walk!"Mariam tells her mom and she nods to her as she walks out of the house.

A few racing cars sped past her and she follow the direction they went, and once she reached her destination,she wasn't surprised to say the least,Brandon had brought her to the races a couple of times when she was 16 and she loved it,thats when she saw car they Brandon used to hang around,maybe thats some of his old friends.

Mariam walked over to the skyline and put her hands in her pockets,but jumped when a hand slapped across her behind.

"Would you mind keeping you hands to yourself?"She asked looking the guy up and down, turning back around and he snaked his arm around her waist.

"Wanna know a secret?well, i was in self defense and this is called sexual harassment,well they told me to do this if it every happened!"She said and She elbowed him in the stomach stomped on him foot and punched him in the face.(_Funny -)_

"Next time think about before you grab a girls behind"Mariam tells him and they all start clapping and roaring.

Mariam sighed and pushed a stray piece of brown hair out of her face.

Mariam was walking to the skyline that was in her sight her hand grazing a few cars on her way there ,her hips swayed back and forth as she walked turning many heads.

"Hi,um,did you know Brandon Carson?"Mariam asked the scruffy man that was leaning on the sky liner

"Depends on who wants to know?"He says to her and looks at the Muscular man sitting with his girl.

"Well,If your not going to give me a straight answer..."She trailed off and began to walk away but felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her from leaving.

"What do you want Muscle man?"Mariam says and turns around.

"We know him,what did something happen to him?"The muscular man asked her curiously and crossing his arms.

"He was your friend you mean,he got murdered in Tokyo,Japan. .He lost a bet and they said he wouldn't do it thats all his friend Han told me."She said looking down tears stinging her eyes.

"Oh were sorry for your loss."A skinny young man said to her and smiled at her.

Mariam nodded and wiped the tears form her eyes then looked down again.

"My name is-"She started but got interrupted by a voice behind her.

"Mariam Carson,Didn't expect to see you here after what i did to your brother."Dk says to her and smirks.

"What are you doing here?"She asked him seriously and began backing away from the man.

"To collect you,don't tell me you didn't know about it,your brother lost you in a bet ,he actually thought he could beat me the Drift King in a match."He says to her and laughs

"Make this easy on yourself and just come with me."He said to her and held his arm out to her smiling his wicked smile.

"No"she said to him

"What did you say?"He asked her cocking his head to the side.

"I said no!"She yelled backing away from him quickly and bumping into Jesse.

Jesse smiled and put a hand on her shoulder,reassuring her that she wasn't alone in this.

"She doesn't want to go,so leave her alone!"Dom says and steps in front of her protecting her from him.

"I'll be back for you!"He yelled and turned and walked off .

Thats when they all heard sirens and they scrambled like mice into their cars,she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Jesse and ran to his car.

"Thanks for the ride."She says to him smiling and looks away blushing.

"No problem,wanna go get a drink?"He asked her motioning toward the house.

"Yeah that would be nice."She says to him and smiles and gets out of his car.

They walked into the house and she followed Jesse int o the large kitchen and nodded to him when he handed her a corona.

"You don't have to stay and watch over me if you want"She says to him and he looks at her.

"I'm here cause i want to be, not cause i have to.I want to be here with you."He says to her and her face glows a bright red.

**A/N:So whatdya think?You like or not like flames or no flames,review and tell me!please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Wow oops sorry for not posting in forever don't give up on me I have had school then I lost all contact with my computer cause I didn't have internet I am so sorry!! Any way please review I thank my faithful reviewers;**

**tfatfreak207: ****thanks for the review! I am sorry for not updating soon!**

**Myppe:**** yes this is a Dotty, what else would it be? ****Gasp **

**mrcrockz06:thanks for think so if there are any problems with the grammer please et me know!!!!!**

-- Chapter 2

PREVIOUSLY

They walked into the house and she followed Jesse int o the large kitchen and nodded to him when he handed her a corona.

"You don't have to stay and watch over me if you want"She says to him and he looks at her.

"I'm here cause I want to be, not cause I have to.I want to be here with you."He says to her and her face glows a bright red.

" Really?" Mariam asked and he nodded yes to her and she grinned then glanced at him then sipped the Corona in moderation, she leaned against the counter then deciding to sit on it, her head rested against the cabnet thinking about what DK had said to her..

" Jesse, what do you think he ment, he came to collect me?"Mariam asked and he glanced at her then sipping his Corona then sighing.

" I am not entirely sure, maybe your brother said he could have you if he lost, thinking he was really good enough, those guys in Toyko are weird they practice to much." He says laughing slightly and Mariam smiles weakly, the nhops off the counter and walking into the living room and sitting on the floor next to Letty.

" Watcha doin?" She asked curiously watching her handso n the controller as a hand touched her shouler, she saw Jesse smiling at her and she stood ." Yeah, whats up?" She asked and he grinned.

" Wanna go for a drive?" He asked and she nodded they walked out of the house, Letty glanced at the two as they left the house and smirked, she knew this would happen.She paused the game and walked over to Dom who was laying on the couch resting his eyes while Vince was playing his Guitar and drinking his Corona, which seemed to the only thing these people drank.

Mariam was sitting in the passenger seat of Jesse's car, she reached forward tuning the radio to a station that played rock music.She leaned back in the seat looking out the tented windows watching the stars.

" How old are you?" Jesse asked her and she glanced at him then back out the window wondering if she should tell him her age or not.

" I am 19." She tells him and he nods then keeps his eyes ont the road his breathing increased and she glanced at him concerned. " Are you alright?" She asked hi mand he coughed then nodded and smiled nervously.

" You don't need to be in this kind of life, I am sure you have scholarships to help you get through life, why are you intrested in this kind of life?" Jesse asked her and she shrugged.

" Finish something my brother couldnt ,I guess." She says twindling her thumbs as she glanced out the window again trying to figure out why he would ask such a question.

" That makes sense." Jesse tells her and she sighs in reliefe, then glances at his baby boy good looks then blushes to herself.Omce they get on the Highway she began to wonder what was going on.

" Jesse, where are we going?" Mariam asked him curiously as she looked at hi mthen at the Speedometer as it increased rapidly. " You'll see." He says as he weaves throug the hoards of cars as the traffic was very heavey , it was friday night.

" Jesse, becareful." Mariam said nervously closing her eyes as they zoomed passed at 18 wheeler, she saw it coming tointo their lane and flinched her eyes the next thing she knew they car had flipped over and was skidding across the high way running into 4 other cars along the way. She groaned as she felt the seat belt digging into her shoulder as she tried to move she unbuckled her seat beltthen crawled out of the car limping then looking in the car to see Jesse unconsious, she sighed the reached in the car the glass cutting her arm as she did so, she heard people gasping and a woman calling an ambulance.

" Come on Jesse." She says pulling him out of the car and laying his head on her chest and sighing. She began breathing, she was out of breathe. He was breathing she sighed as the ambulance pulled up noisely , she glanced at them and a Paramedic s picked him up then helped her after wards.


End file.
